we will find a way i promise
by Mnm14194
Summary: things go differently after the apocalypse, cas doesnt know what path to take so he calls on a "friend". destiel


i dont own the characters.

chapter one

after sam jumped into the cage hauling lucifers ass with him things had changed, i had healed dean but nothing could heal the damage that came from his brother being gone. he went to lisa and ben like sam said because he thought that was who made him happy and i let him go. as much as my chest ached seeing him walk through that door i let him go because i wanted him to be happy and the life he had was a lot and he deserved better so i picked up the slack and "ganked some SOB" like he always said because it made me feel good, made me feel closer to dean. my "people skills" arent great but being an angle people skills never really came in handy. i checked in on him atleast once a week, if i said he was happy it would have been the greatest lie i had ever told, he was broken and not healing, then again it would be hard to lose a brother and inherent a son, i could see the affection he had for the boy and the mother but i wouldnt describe dean and lisas bond as one of love. heaven was going crazy, raphael wanted power and me too kneal before him but i wouldnt, i couldnt, after everything i did to make sure people had free will like me i wasnt going to leat raph tear it all down, after i watched dean crumple, after what he gave... after seeing sam jump for not only the humans but me to, ill find away to keep his legacy alive. and that is where this part of the story begins, me standing on the road peering in on dean who lay in bed, never sleeping and always praying. i heard shoes squeak against the tarmac behind me, my head whipping around to see crowley standing behind me, a glass of his favourite liquor in his hand. "thats not stalker ish at all castiel." he smirked, "what not even a smile, you my friend are not very warm and fuzzy." "i am not your friend." my voice was stern, the words friend and my name mixing in his mouth was wrong. "no. but im not your foe... i can do things for you casteil, you need power and i can help you with that." his body swayed as he said this, taking swigs of alcohol, his face set with a dark smirk. "i do not want ANYTHING you have to offer Crowley." "you will. as the war upstairs continues... give me a call cas, if you change your mind, and i would if i were you, change your mind i mean, if you want deans life to stay like this . think about it." with that the dark souled bastard dissaperded, i spun on my heels looking back at the window, what would i do? my thoughts were interrupted by a small voice, a pleading voice that sounded in my head, "CAS, i cant do this anymore, im not strong enough. buddy, help me, if your hearing this answer for Godsake its been months and its not getting better, i-i-im trying but i cant anymore." most of his prayers were angry or betrayed because of the way i left but i had to if that was what made him happy it made me happy, but this one was different, he wasnt angry, he wasnt even sad. he was tired. i had to think, would i destroy what had been built here. i needed to think and this was not the place.

i sat on the bench when i first told dean i had doubts about my orders, that i wanted him to save people, where he started to change me... i sat there all night till it was dawn and i came to a conclusion, i would ask dean, he knew best, in my experience anyway.

i stood, my angle shielding on watching dean raking leaves in the backyard, he looked different to when sam was around, his face was slack and everything that made him dean wasnt there, he never smiled i never saw his eyes light up like they used to, those beautiful green eyes... i knew that me showing myself would make him have at least a shred of emotion but at what cost, but i had to i didnt know what to do and it wasnt me crowley was threatening. so i showed myself.

when he turned the rake in his hands dropped into the leaves on the grass. his hands shook and his eyes looked,bore at me, the intensity of his stare making me direct my eyes else where even tho i wanted every moment to look at him.

"cas...?" the words feel from his mouth. "im here dean."

sorry for the cliff hanger but it makes it more interesting. there will be destiel in this story and sam will come back eventually. no hate plz, but constructive feed back would be nice. share with others and feed back plz i appertiate it. ill try post once or twice a week.


End file.
